


[Vid] A Day Like Today

by lilly_the_kid



Category: From Dusk Till Dawn (1996)
Genre: Embedded Video, Fanvids, M/M, Video, vid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-25
Updated: 2014-06-25
Packaged: 2018-02-06 05:43:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1846519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilly_the_kid/pseuds/lilly_the_kid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If you let me I could love you to death</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Vid] A Day Like Today

**Title:** A Day Like Today

 **Fandom:** From Dusk Till Dawn (movie)

 **Music:** A Day Like Today by Tom McRae

 **Characters/Pairings:** Seth, Richie, Seth/Richie (however you wanna see it)

 **Summary:** if you let me I could love you to death

 **Content Notes:** violence, gore, sexual violence, general fucked up-ness

 

Comments and kudos are loved.

**password: comfort you**

original post [on lj](http://lilly-the-kid.livejournal.com/71400.html) I [on dw](http://lilly-the-kid.dreamwidth.org/64666.html)

 **Additional Notes:** I guess I just have a thing for really messed up brother relationships, especially when one of them gives up everything for the other. I watched the audio commentary with Tarantino and Rodriguez and they talked about how Seth was willing to go to El Rey even though he knew what that meant. (El Rey is a reference to Jim Thompson's novel The Getaway. At the end the characters arrive in El Rey, but it's only a paradise as long as you have money. Once you run out you end up canibalizing each other. This was left out in the movie adaptation.) Anyway, Seth knows this and he doesn't take Kate with him. He was willing to go for Richie's sake, thinking that he might find peace there, because Richie doesn't fit in the world, but he would fit in El Rey. At the end without Richie he knows that he's basically going to hell now. Alone.

 

**A Day Like Today**

Welcome back  
Says the voice on the radio  
But I never left  
I was always right here

In your hand all the colours  
You thought were kings  
At the turn of a card  
Can just disappear

I wish I could comfort you  
If love is our defence  
It's alright I can comfort you  
If you let me I could love you to death

Need to see  
Need to say  
Need to be  
Something beautiful

I can't get today  
Out of my mind  
Need to say need to call  
To love someone beautiful  
A day like today  
Has stained my eyes

All I ever say  
And all I ever do  
Is just a message to you  
And all I ever play  
Are the cards you gave me  
It's just my version of the truth

All I ever say  
And all I ever do  
Is just a message to you  
And all I ever play  
Are the cards you gave me  
It's just my version of the truth

I wish I could comfort you  
If love is our defence  
It's alright I can comfort you  
If you let me I could love you to death  
If you let me I could love you to death


End file.
